Phantasmagoria of the Falling Snow
by Scarlet Septette
Summary: Visions of desire and reality haunt Norway as he denies his love for his new brother. But no matter how far he runs, the snow always catches him. But when does love turn into an obsession?
1. Encounter 1

Phantasmagoria: A sequence of real or imaginary images like that seen in a dream.

**Snow Prelude ~ The Sequence Begins**

Prelude: An action or event serving as an introduction/ an introductory piece of music.

A few notes, strung together with a tune could create powerful emotions.

Pain on a canvas, depending on the colours, could express emotions from deep rage to a lingering sense of happiness.

**A single phrase could change the lives of two people and those around them.**

* * *

><p>Snow fell silently and slowly onto the ground, coating the land with a cold blanket of white silk. Every time a snowflake landed on the water of the pond, it sent a ripple through the water and quickly melted away. It was cold, yet the small pond had not yet turned into ice. The snow was like a soft powder, gracefully making its way down from the sky above.<p>

Norway watched the snow lightly fall onto the surface of the pond from the edge of underneath a large fur tree. It wasn't dry, however, being Norway, it didn't matter. He was used to sitting in the snow and for some reason never got sick and frankly didn't care much about sitting in the cold. Maybe it was something to do with being a Nordic country.

The leaves of the tree were thick, though not thick enough to stop the snow from floating down and landing on the tip of Norway's nose. With that, he shuffled inwards to lean his back on the bark of the tree. The snow appeared to be coming down a bit harder now. However he didn't care.

He simply closed his eyes.

"Hey. You."

A familiar voice called out.

Norway's eyes flickered open, only to meet eyes with none other, than himself.

His eyes grew slightly wider, but not wide enough to show his emotions. What was this…? A shape-shifter? Was this some sort of mystical creature playing tricks on his eyes?

"You could respond to me. However you're scared. There are two of you. It's impossible." The other Norway smirked. He seemed to be all round paler than the 'real' Norway. He was also slightly translucent and was wearing something that looked like a long, white cloak that appeared to absorb the snow around him.

"…What are you?" Norway ignored the comment about being scared and looked at his other self suspiciously before letting his hair fall over one eye.

"I am you of course." The illusion-like being began to move closer to him. Norway didn't move. He didn't want to. He wasn't incredibly scared.

"I can see that you look like me. But how do I know you are me?" Norway was as stoic as ever.

"I know your desires. I know the person you want to be with." The phantasm sat in front of Norway, looking at him straight in the eye.

The nation averted his eyes away from the being, flinching slightly at the word 'desires'.

The snow didn't float anymore. Neither did it fall.

It danced.

It was a dance of confusion and fear- mixed emotions colliding together before violently making its way to the ground.

"Island."

Its voice was like breathy whisper, yet it was as clear as a summer's day.

Norway darted his head around to react to that name.

Alas, it was gone.

* * *

><p>'<em>It's just the snow getting to my head… just the snow… just the cold…<em>' He thought to himself over and over as he quickly made his way inside his house. '_I should take a shower to calm myself… it's just the cold… my body is probably reacting to the cold…_' He kept thinking as he made his way to the bathroom. He shut the door and sighed before starting the water and removing his clothes. Already the steam had begun to build up. Slowly, he stepped into the shower, letting the hot water soak him. It sent a small shiver down his spine from the pleasuring heat. After a while, the cold had left his body, and was replaced with shimmering heat.

After getting changed, he heard a knock at the door of the house. Right now, he didn't feel like seeing anyone. However he made his was downstairs and opened the door slowly. It was Iceland.

"Halló Noregur." Iceland spoke calmly but seemed rather troubled by something.

"Halló Ísland… something the matter?" The slightly taller nations led his fellow Nordic nation into the living room. Iceland sat next to Norway on the creamy white sofa; he sat hunched and just fiddled with his fingers. "Nor… tomorrow I'm getting some test results back." He spoke indistinctly while fiddling with his fingers.

"Oh…? What type of results?" Norway asked curiously. No one informed him of this.

"To see if we're…" The silver haired nation took a deep breath. "To see if we're biological brothers."

Norway was trying to take this in. He wanted to know if they were brothers…? Iceland may have wanted that even so, he, himself didn't want that.

"Ice…"

"Já?"

"…bróðir." Norway tried to recall the Icelandic word.

"H-hvað?" Iceland stuttered slightly.

"Call me that if the results come back positive." Norway chuckled, very slightly. He wasn't sure if it was a lie or not. Why did he want the one he loved to call him 'brother'? It was wrong. But then, Iceland blushed a soft shade of coral pink and looked at Norway. It made those thoughts wash away out of Norway's mind.

It was cute. He was cute. Iceland was cute.

He wanted to see his blush more.

"I-I'm not calling you that!" The younger nation diverted his eyes slightly.

"Only if the results comes back and you are my brother."

"…Fine…" Iceland mumbled, showing a hint of hesitation and regret.

"Good." Norway smiled slightly, trying not to show his delight too much.

* * *

><p>After Iceland had left, Norway decided to lie down on his bed, reflecting on the events that just happened. He looked outside. The snow was quite heavy.<p>

"You're a bit of a sick bastard, aren't you?"

Norway sat up and turned to face where the sound was coming from.

It was that _thing _again.

"Who gave you the right to say that?" The less paler of the two glared at the other.

"You did. I am you, after all."

"You're not me. You're a mystical creature who thinks this is a good idea for a prank." He spoke with a slight hint of annoyance.

"You're a liar now." It retorted. "You want the person you love to call you 'brother'? How _disgusting_."

All too quickly, his 'other self' pinned down Norway onto the bed. "What the hell do you think you're doing…?" Norway struggled to get out of its grip.

"I'm showing you how you really feel."

Before he could breathe a word, a cold, icy hand had slapped him across the face. Despite the pain, his face remained stoic.

"You're such a liar. You lie about your emotions. Not even God knows how you feel."

Suddenly, a fist pounded into his right cheek.

Norway bit his lip, flinching slightly.

"You missed your opportunity to tell him." The tone was frighteningly stoic. Another blow was sent to his face.

"I-It's not true!" Norway yelped in pain as two fists, clenched tightly together with fingers intertwined came down hard onto his forehead.

Slowly, icy cold fingers snaked around his neck. "The more you deny it, the harder it hurts…" The lookalike whispered into the nation's ear as the grip increased. He shuddered in pain and almost scrammed when two nails dug into his throat. He couldn't breathe. "St-Stop it! P-_Please!_" He pleaded as he choked. However the lookalike didn't give in. Nails sunk deeper into his throat. Everything became a haze and started to fade away into white. The last thing he saw was the snow.

Falling lightly at a deathly slow pace.

* * *

><p>[EDIT] Edited a few minor mistakes and used more words instead of 'but'.<p>

This is my first M story. If you're looking for pure smut then this isn't your story. Smut will probably be in the next chapter.  
>I want to see how long I can keep this up for.<p>

This story will mainly be based around Norway. However I think I will alternate between the two.

So please review this, I'd like to know what you think and if you have any questions regarding this, then please ask and I will answer in the next update.  
>Expect updates to be once ever weekfortnight.

**Keep an eye on the snow.**

-Lemonade from Darkness


	2. Encounter 2

**Illusionary Night ~ Apparitions Stalk the Minds of the Innocent**

Apparitions: A ghost or ghostlike image of a person

* * *

><p>'<em><strong>I am thou… and thou art I…<strong>_

_**Thou art the one who opens the door…'**_

**-Izanagi, Persona 4**

* * *

><p>It was almost like a cave. The hallway was almost pitch black, the only object visible were the faint outlines of the doors and door handles. The Norwegian man could feel a carpet beneath him, and with every step he took, there was a small creak. A wooden floor underneath he assumed. He stopped walking and placed a hand on the wall, letting it roam around until it found a doorknob. He tried to open the door but it was useless. He kept the hand on the wall and began to walk again, using the wall to direct him, to steady him, to guide him out of this corridor.<p>

Not after long, he turned a corner. There, at what seemed to be the end of the corridor, was a door with light seeping out of the small gaps around the doorframe, almost as if it was escaping from something. Norway took a small step forward.

"Ahhnn…~"

A loud, breathy moan pierced his ears. He froze, almost wanting to turn back. But something drove him to take another step forward. The voice was somewhat familiar, but he couldn't remember who's it was.

"Nh… hah… ahh~!"

He froze again. The moan was louder yet Norway couldn't figure out where it was coming for. It felt like the sound was all around him, enclosing in on him. That voice. Whose was it? It should be all clear to him, like glass. But the glass was clouded with uncertainty. His head told him to turn back yet his body kept moving forward.

"Meira Noregur!"

A lust filled moan cried out as Norway swung open the door, only then realising Whose voice that was.

The image that stood before him, was that of a nightmare and a desire, all mixed into one.

Iceland, who's legs were spread wide open, was crying out pleasured moans as the being, who looked exactly like the man in the doorway, was thrusting himself hard and fast into him. Both were completely unclothed on a creamy white, king-sized bed.

Norway's face turned a deep beetroot colour as his body encouraged him to move further inside the room. However, his presence seemed to have no effect on the current scene in front of him.

The smell of sex, sweat and lubricant wafted dozily around in the air. It was an almost sickening but delightful smell. The room itself was painted in a soft, light yellow with mahogany floorboards.

"Ahhn~ Bróðir I-I can't take much longer~!" The silver haired man moaned and gasped loudly before coming, the look-alike soon following. It made Norway blush in disgust as his eyes were plastered on his brother the whole time. He wanted to look away but he couldn't. After the events the previous day, he wasn't sure if this was an illusion or not. Perhaps it was all a dream but... he was no lucid dreamer.

As the look-alike pulled out of Ice, the younger man groaned at the loss and slowly closed his eyes. The elder kissed his brother's forehead before pulling the soft sheets over him. As Norway's eyes drifted over to the look-alike, he realised it was the same being as before. The same pale skin and lighter hair illusion from before. As Norway moved closer to the pair, he saw Iceland sleeping soundly as the look-alike slowly ran his fingers through his silky, silver hair. It seemed as if he hadn't noticed the intruder, so Norway edged closer to the edge of the bed. The look-alike gazed upwards at the 'real' Norway, eyes heavy lidded with hints of lust. "Do you like it?" He asked softly.

"What're you talking about?" Norway inquired as he leaned forward slightly.

"The view… the sight." The pale, almost translucent hand pointed to Iceland and peeled away the covers to reveal a magnificent body. Norway flushed a deep red, tinted with a faint glimpse of shame. "O-Of course not." He tired to turn his head away but his body had become stiff. The being reached over and pulled Norway down onto the bed, "The more you deny your desires, the more it will hurt." It spoke softly but there was clear irritation in his voice.

"I'm not denying a-anything." The blushing man stuttered, slowly loosing his calmness.

"You're denying how you feel… you're scared that he doesn't love you. But you have lust for him… it's not love- it's more." The look -like ran his fingers through the Norwegian's hair slowly which only caused his face to redden more. He knew his feelings for Iceland, he knew what this illusion was saying was true… but being the stubborn fool he was, he didn't want to admit it. To distract him from the current situation, he diverted his eyes to the sleeping Iceland and watched his calm, beautiful face and his perfect, parted lips move as he slowly inhaled and exhaled.

"You can't even love yourself…" The voice spoke once again in that calm tone. The look-alike slowly pressed his lips against Norway's neck as he continued to speak, "You've killed so many people… you've committed so much sin… but how could you possibly love Iceland when you can't even love yourself… It makes no sense." Norway shivered as the lips brushed against his neck. He didn't speak, but he didn't want to listen any longer. But something was forcing him to keep listening. "Love me first before you love him…" The lips slowly moved up to his jaw line.

"W-What?" Norway shuddered and let a burst of anger rush through him. "I-I don't even know who, or what you are!"

"I am you."

"No, no you're not!" He raised his voice and tried to push the paler man away, however, his attempt failed.

"I am you." The other man's voice was dangerously calm and clear.

"N-No! I-I'm nothing like you!" Norway's voice almost sounded like he was panicking, desperate to get away from the truth. But soft, warm and aggressive lips silenced him. Norway muffled a yell as the paler man pushed them both onto the hard floor, lips still pressed firmly against the other. At that moment, the look-alike slipped his tongue into the nation's mouth and clashed their tongues against each other.

The more violent the kiss became, the more desperately Norway tried to escape, the more he yelled and the faster he started to loose his breath. The look-alike looked unfazed as he broke the kiss and looked at the man beneath him, who was eagerly trying to regain his breath. However he left no time for him to fully recover and quickly grabbed Norway's neck, gripping on it tightly. The nation yelped helplessly as the grip increased.

"Love me." His voice became more enraged.

"S-Stop i-it!" Norway tried to choke up the words.

"Why won't you love me?" Was he… crying?

"I-I'm not a _bad_ person! Why do I have to feel so _alone_?" His voice grew louder in frustration. Cold, icy fingers dug into the nation's neck. Norway shrieked in pain as the nails kept on sinking deeper into his skin. He could feel it. This was it. He was dying.

"**WHY WON'T YOU LOVE ME?"**

* * *

><p>And thus chapter two is complete.<p>

It was rather short but I hope you enjoyed it.

I like the whole concept of Persona 4, the way they have 'shadows' which are their true selves but deny them. It was my main inspiration for this story. The titles are heavily inspired by titles of song from Touhou, which was also the inspiration for the title. 'Phantasmagoria of Flower View' is the title of the 9th game which I based 'Phantasmagoria of the Falling Snow' from. It's a good game.

I feel like I've rambled on for a bit there...

Chapter 1 has been edited (I fixed minor errors)

**Reviews are welcomed with open arms as much as advice and critic. **

**Thank you for reading.**

**-Lemonade from Darkness **


	3. Encounter 3

Before you start this chapter, I think a few song reccomendations are in order. You'll know when to switch over.  
>The first is 'Girl's Sealing Club' (watch?v=SCzWGishGIE)<br>The second is 'Sepette for the Dead Princess' (watch?v=fQkWkdrDFOs)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Nein Zukunft<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Now, sleep with this trauma that will leave you sleepless!"<em>**

**-Satori, Touhou 11: Subterranean Animism**

* * *

><p>Slowly fluttering open, his eyes gazed tiredly at the scene around him. The blonde's head was pressed against the window of the car, causing vibrations to run through his body. The cold glass fogged up every time he exhaled and for once, the Dane who was driving the car was silent. Everyone was meeting at the usual spot in Copenhagen, all of them unexpected the news the small Scandinavian nation was going to bring, all expect Norway. Iceland had mentioned the body test before but Norway was the only one who knew the results were coming soon.<p>

He looked up at Denmark, who quickly flashed a small smile at and in response, Norway groaned turned his head back to face the road listening to the soft song that fluttered from the speakers.

"The headlines drip with horror. Beware, beware, beware."

It was a song from England and its soothing, thin-textured accompaniment with low, mellow vocals made him feel so relaxed. So the Norwegian let his eyelids rest yet again.

"The news says no tomorrow. But how can I be scared… in her arms?"

That morning, Norway's eyes shot open. Panting heavily, he let a finger trace around his neck, trying to find evidence of last night being real. His hand trembled as he let the tip of his nail gently run across the dents in his skin. His head darted around, checking to see if any traces of Iceland's presence were in his room. In panic, he called Iceland to see if anything 'strange' had happened to him. Much to his surprise, Iceland denied anything that had happened. As soon as the Icelandic boy asked in his angelic tone "Why…? Is something the matter Norge?" Norway had slammed his phone against the wall, shattering the screen. He was so confused and… scared. He didn't know what to do… what to do…

Blindly, the blonde opened the curtains, inviting the subdued light into his dark room.

"What a storm…"

"How're you going to tell him?" A familiar, dry yet calm, voice spoke.

Norway shivered and opened his eyes, feeling the cold breath on his back. His face remained placid. Slowly, he turned around and saw the copy of himself, eyes locked onto his. "What do you want now?" Norway hissed and eyed the being as it glided along to sit behind Denmark, who was unaware of the events taking place around him. All focus was on the road ahead. The taller man was wearing earphones, probably because he didn't want to disturb his sleeping friend with music.

"How does it _feel _to be so selfish?" Its voice was colourless. The Norwegian looked at it as if he had no idea what it was talking about. "How do you think others will react when they hear of your… 'love'? What if you manage to get into a relationship? A mess. Who will be _disgusted_? Who will be… _heartbroken_?"

"H-Hva? I told you, I _don't_ love him! _**I don't love anybody**_." Norway scowled at the phantasm.

"Still in that state of denial? I know you better than anyone else, _I am you_, remember?" It reminded the nation. "You won't be able to love him anyway. You can't even love me. Remember last night?" It shook its head as Norway cringed at the memory. "Love will be your downfall, along with those stupidly selfish feelings of yours."

"It's not true." The nation uttered under his breath, averting his eyes from the pale, translucent being. He loved Iceland. He really did. But the fear, which lived inside him, grew each and every day. The thought of being rejected, the embarrassment to follow after had forced Norway into sleepless nights. Yet the caressing thoughts of touching that soft skin, holding the silver haired beauty close to him and receiving the most arousing and pleasurable noises from the younger nation kept the flame burning.

Burning ever so brightly.

"It's all about Iceland, all about yourself. But what about… him?" It turned its head to the back of Denmark's head. His eyes were still on the road. Norway thought for a second and gazed out of the window. He loved Iceland, but what would Denmark think? But why was he so concerned about _Denmark _now? It was only-

"N-NORWAY!" A pained howl cried out from the lips of… Denmark? At that moment, the car jerked to the side and skidded across the road, crashing into a row of previously unharmed trees, tipping the car to its side. Both men shrieked at the sudden movement. Windows smashed as well at the body of the car, Norway was thrown forwards, hitting his head on the top of the glove compartment.

The dazed Norwegian turned to look at the Dane. The bleeding Dane… with a knife wedged in the back of his neck. Denmark cried loudly in pain as a pale hand slowly withdrew the knife from the heavily bleeding wound, only to drive the blade into the skin once again. Norway whimpered in horror when he heard the screams of his friend as the blade pierced the skin.

"S-STOP IT!" Norway screamed as tears surged down his face, meeting eyes with the unfazed looking nightmare. Its eyes were emotionless, unreadable. Blood was splattered on the pale skin and white, snowy cloak but for once, there was emotion in its voice.

It was madness.

Its laugh was so manic, frustrated and demented. The once calm sounding voice was now distorted. And it scared Norway. It scared him out of his mind.

"W-Why? W-Why are you doing this?" Norway chocked on his tears as the sound of wailing sirens approached.

"_You _did it." It sniggered as it tired to hold back the insanity. "_We _did it. We will destroy him. **Together. And with love**."

"No future."

* * *

><p>It's been a while! And I must say I apologise for the short chapter. My ideas for the next are present in my mind but it would ruin the atmosphere of these events by adding it to this chapter. I hope that made sense!<p>

Updates will be relatively slow. Apart from the next Encounter because I have the ideas for it already!

Anyway, life has been getting in the way and so have exams. So as a heads up, **I won't be posting anything from May to June** because I have a lot of GCSE exams then. It's either that **or** I will pre-write chapters and upload them during that time.

I really love all the feedback/support I'm getting from all of you! And because you, the audience are very special to me, I'd like to ask a favour. After this project, I'll start another one. But I'm not sure what I'd like to do. It's either a HetaOni novelisation or a story about the Cold War. And no, there will be no romantic relationship between America and Russia because it is a pairing I dislike (due to the Cold War. Pre-WW1/WW2 relations were good though!). **They're 'Space Buddies'!**

About the little quote. I've always wanted to quote something from Touhou, but I don't think "Now, bitch, get out of the way!" was very suitable for the chapter.

Also the song mentioned is called 'We're Away' by the amazing band 'Elbow'. A woman once said to the band 'Your music makes it okay for grown men to cry'. I listened to this song while writing, so I thought I'd share it.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this (short) chapter!

**Please review! Advice is welcomed greatly!**

**Thank you for reading, once again!**

**-Lemonade from Darkness**


	4. Encounter 4

**The Prince of Ice with a Heart of Fire**

I'm guessing he's 'hot-blooded' due to all those volcanoes.

When the days were dark, when he was all alone and crying, Iceland liked to pretend Norway was there with him. They would be in a white plane of infinite proportions. No sound. No other life. Just them. He would imagine those strong yet gentle, clothed arms wrapped around him, comforting him, caressing him. His own head, buried in the crook of Norway's neck, lips brushing against that smooth skin, as he would sob quietly, letting all the loneliness and ache wash away. A soft and steady voice would calm him down, telling him that everything was going to be okay.

But it was all in his head.

Iceland never liked being so far away from the other Nordic countries. Loneliness and jealousy would always creep into his heart whenever he heard of what fun they had. They were all so close together.

Iceland felt like he didn't belong.

Iceland's plane to Copenhagen had been delayed due to an unexpected snowstorm, leaving him stranded on his little island. But he was relieved to find out that everybody was going to be late anyway. Sweden's train from Malmö was delayed due to the snow and he was with Finland.

As he sat in the departure lounge, he let his mind wander off. He thought back to this morning, with Norway. It was the first time he had heard Norway so shaken. Even with a subtle hint of emotion in his voice, Iceland could tell something was wrong.

If someone were to ask Iceland how he felt about Norway, he would reply "I guess he's like a brother to me." Norway had always been somewhat of a family figure to Iceland and he wasn't sure if he was supposed to be feeling anything else towards the Norwegian. What was he supposed to feel?

After he arrived in Copenhagen, Iceland swiftly made his way to the meeting point. The pavements were coated in a thick blanket of snow and the sky was a single shade of light grey, resembling the colour of his own hair. Mr. Puffin had made himself comfortable on Iceland's shoulder. He didn't mind, he was used to it.

As he walked, a sudden feeling hit him in the back of the head. Something didn't feel right. He felt like something had happened to Norway- something terribly bad. The Icelandic boy stopped, digging the heels to his slightly dirtied boots into the ground. His gloved hand searched around in his coat pocket for a moment, withdrawing a small, creased, white envelope with '_Til Íslands_' printed on it. He stared at it a while, fully knowing the results.

He hoped his new _bróðir_ was all right.

Quickly, Iceland shoved the envelope in his pocket and began to trudge through the snow again.

To his disappointment, Iceland had arrived after everyone. Denmark was drinking a rather large glass of beer and grinning like the complete idiot he is, Finland was sat closely next to Sweden who looked as miserable as ever and Norway looked… fine. He looked fine at a first glance, or rather where Iceland was, which was behind a wall. But the longer he looked at Norway, he saw past his stoic mask and saw something different.

Norway was scared.

His skin was paler than usual and he was shaking very slightly. His mind and eyes had wandered further and he was slouching slightly. Either the others didn't notice or the saw and assumed it wasn't a big deal. But it was. Norway wasn't often like this. Iceland had seldom seen him in this state. It was worrying.

The younger nation breathed in and shrugged off his jacket and draped it over one arm before shuffling out from behind the wall. He wore his usual clothing, which was always neatly ironed and pressed. His top button was always done up with a ribbon tied around his collar. Just how Norway taught him. Norway also told him to wear extra layers when it snowed, thus he wore a light beige pullover to save himself from another I-didn't-raise-you-to-do-this lecture.

"Hey it's Icey!" Denmark cheered as Iceland shuffled over to the table the Nordics were sitting at. Norway immediately sat up and looked at Iceland. Everyone greeted Iceland, questioning why he took so long and if he got here all right… and if he wanted any beer. Iceland wasn't much of a drinker, so he declined.

"Don't say anything. Just read the last part." Iceland quickly drew the envelope from his pocket and revealed a slightly crumpled sheet with a large amount of text printed on it. Denmark quickly snatched it with curiosity. "You sure you're okay with reading something addressed to you?" Denmark noticed this seemed to be quite an important letter.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just hurry up and read it. You'll understand. The last paragraph, as I said." Iceland was becoming quite impatient, and so was Norway. The Norwegian boy had practiced wearing a mask of no emotion for hundreds of years now. This was how he built up his defences. Right now, Norway wanted to know the results.

Denmark quickly translated the Icelandic in his head and began to read aloud the selected paragraph. "The results of the excavation and survey conclude that Norway is your official sibling…!"

A heart stopped beating.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the length of this chapter and the time it has taken to get out.<br>I started writing then applied for a beta reader but I didn't get a response after a few days. Plus I'm going away to Spain next week and that means a week wasted. So I figured I would upload this.  
>This wasn't going to be the whole chapter. I cut it down and saved the rest for chapter 5.<p>

**So I'm looking for a beta reader.** Just to help out on** grammar** and a few ideas for the future of this story.

**Some things don't appear as they seem.**

**Until we meet again!**

****-Lemonade from Darkness****


	5. Encounter 5

**Sonata in E Minor**

*****~o*o~*****

_**'As happens sometimes, a moment settled and hovered and remained for much more than a moment. And sound stopped and movement stopped for much, much more than a moment. Then gradually time awakened again and moved sluggishly on.'**_

**-Of Mice and Men**

***~o*o~***

Snow fell from the heavens that day. The air became dry and so did the snow. Such beauty had been reduced to a useless powder, which became the toy of the wind.

Dirtied and abused the sky was on that day. The sun cowered away behind the low, dark clouds, hiding from the wind, hiding from the snow.

The silver haired beauty narrowed his eyes and focused on the patterns on the ceiling. He saw the colours fade and darken as the sun strolled from cloud to cloud. Relaxing them, he closed his eyes and drifted into a deep thought.

It had been well over a week since he had announced his news to his fellow Nordic countries. He wasn't too bothered about that. He was more concerned for his brother, whose behaviour had started to change.

Iceland had not seen Norway much since then, so what he heard was from others. He wasn't sure if they were all true because…it saddened him.

Norway was always rather distant, keeping himself more to himself than ever before. Apparently he had started to become increasingly paranoid and always had a dead yet anxious look on his face. Sometimes it would look like he was talking to himself, and even raised his voice. And at the mention of Ice's name, his pupils would constrict and the rich blue in his eyes would fade, just a little. He would murmur to himself and shake and quiver.

It was almost as if someone was silently whispering to him.

When Iceland thought about it, he would imagine. He would imagine he was there, looking at his brother.

It was terrifying.

***~o*o~***

Norway sat curled up on his sofa, his eyes closed but still awake. His knees were brought up to his chest and his arms secured his position. A small draft came in from the window and the sound of gentle footsteps approached the nation. This was normal now.

"What do you want from me? What visions have you prepared for me?" The Norwegian questioned in his monotone manner. Eyes slowly opened to look at the figure in front of him.

The phantasm looked down on him and pouted. "It's no fun when you're like this. And for the record I don't want anything from you. I'm just here to… guide you and show you the consequences of those selfish actions." It kneeled next to him, wrapping its cold, dead arms around the warm body. "Have you acknowledged it yet?" It whispered into Norway's ear.

"Acknowledged what?" Norway shuddered but didn't try to push it away.

"Many things, have you not been listening these past few weeks? Your forbidden love, the consequences and the fact… I am you." It continued to whisper those three words as it planted soft kisses on that fair skin.

Norway had just about enough. He bridled his head back so those dangerous lips lost contact and he pushed the being down. "You're annoying," He growled. "What if I acknowledge those things? You'll just come back and haunt me. And you… this… I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" The nation cried loudly. "I can't sleep properly now… I get scared whenever I look at my own brother. All because of you! He probably hates me and… I can't go on like _this_!" He wailed and looked at his hands- his dry, thin hands. "My body is weak now… I'm not fit to be a nation anymore… I can't eat, I can't sleep and I can't look at my… my wonderful brother."

It smiled and slowly wrapped its arms once again around the sobbing nation.

It had won.

And he was broken.

"I love him… I love Iceland… and I love my brother." Norway almost chocked on the last word. A pale hand lifted his chin. The two eyes met. One was full of emotion; the other was filled with blue flames. "I know it's wrong but I can't help it… I loved him before all of this started…"

"I know you did…" It smiled softly and held Norway close, looking down at him, just a little. "Now will you love me? Let me love you." It stared down at him with an unreadable smile.

And reluctantly, Norway nodded. He hadn't fully acknowledged himself yet, but he wanted something… someone to comfort his trembling body.

***~o*o~***

Lips met for the second time but this time there was no violence, but there was no love either.

A tongue pressed against the nation's lips, asking for admission. In response, Norway obliged and let out a small moan as a wet tongue slipped into his mouth. Hands like his own held his hips in place. His own hands were tangled in hair much like his own.

But all his mind's eye could see was that silver haired beauty.

The hands trailed up his chest, slowly unbuttoning the snow coloured shirt the nation wore as two tongues clashed, making the Norwegian moan again. He continued to make small mewls of pleasure as the heat and actions of their tongues increased. But it was all short lived, as the kiss was soon broken.

"Wh-What're you doing?" Norway gasped as cold lips were pressed against his chest. His eyes opened to look at himself, who was smiling archly up at him.

"I love you…" It whispered as its tongue twirled around one of Norway's nipples, causing him to gasp and tighten his grip on its pale hair. Slowly, a thumb replaced its tongue and eyes watched as the nation's face became flushed. Another thumb toyed and rubbed the neglected nipple, causing Norway's face to flush a little deeper as he produced more, soft mewls and moans.

"S-Stop looking at me…" Norway started to feel uncomfortable as the eye so similar to his stared him down.

"Then close your eyes…" It smirked and pecked at his lips. Norway hesitantly obeyed.

The tongue was brought back again and the now free hand trailed down to the bulge in Norway's trousers. "Nmm… d-don't touch me th-there…" he lied as his body leaned into its touch. The phantasm smirked and rubbed harder, earning a pleasured moan.

"Let me comfort your body…" It whispered as it leaved a trail soft kisses down his body. They were like snowflakes, softly touching him but only briefly before melting away due to the warmth.

"Nnmm… I-Ice" Norway moaned, letting his imagination take over once again, feeling his nether regions heat up more. The hand rubbed harder, drawing out moaned 'oohs' and 'aahs'.

"More… Icela-aah~" The Norwegian moaned as a hand pulled out his length, rubbing it vigorously. He emitted noises of bliss as the hand pleasured him more and more, his back arching into its touch. Its thumb slowly dragged itself on the underside of his hardened cock, causing the nation to let out a loud mewl. "Hah...! I-Iceland~" He gasped and continued to moan as a hand fondled with his balls.

It didn't take long for Norway to reach his limit. He cried his brother's name in bliss as he released, making his eyes snap open and his body jolt forward.

There was nobody there. No Iceland and no illusion, just his hand, wrapped around his dripping length.

He felt sick.

* * *

><p>This will be the last update until half term or the end of my exam season (27th of June)<br>By the way, this was my first time writing any smut properly. Roleplaying doesn't count.  
>While I'm gone I shall be thinking about ideas for the next chapter. Suggestions are welcomed as I still do not have a Beta Reader. I'll also be at MCM Expo in May somewhere in London with a friend I met who lives in Norway. It's amazing how close people can become due to simple things like Hetalia. Bonds are everything in this world and sometimes it's about how many we have- the more the merrier. But sometimes it's about how strong they are. But strong bonds become fragile... what a contradiction but it is true.<p>

Special shout out to **Wisely-san **for correcting my username because I am not French!

Sonata in E Minor is a lovely cello sonata by Vivaldi by the way. It's something I play that reminds me of Phantasmagoria of the Falling Snow.

Enough of me rambling c:

Thank you for reading, reviews are kindly and generously accepted.

**-Lemonade from Darkness**


	6. Encounter 6

**Foregathering Dream**

**'Always worrying about none other than "your eyes"...'**

**-Your Eyes (Soraru and Jin)**

* * *

><p>Iceland had always kept to himself, especially in this case. But it wasn't because he didn't want to tell anyone; it was because there was no one to trust. His only close friends were if the Nordic Five, and he only really spoke to Norway and Denmark.<p>

But he couldn't talk to Norway about Norway, could he?

He refused to talk to Denmark because deep inside Iceland, he was jealous of Denmark and almost hated him for how close he got to Norway, and how frequently they saw each other. The loner nation wasn't really sure of when these feelings first came about, or how, to be frank.

The island nation had noticed several things about Norway in the period of a fortnight. He would never focus and always space out. Whenever someone was to speak to him, interrupt his chain of thoughts; he would always almost jump out of his seat. It was so abnormal. His usually dead eyes, clouded with an emotion covering fog now radiated all sorts of emotions. The fog had been lifted. If one looked closely into these eyes, they could see those condensed, constricted pupils; they would see that they were focused and shaking.

Sometimes, Norway would give Iceland a long, odd gaze. The young nation didn't know how to interpret this look, but it was soft and warm. It made his heart flutter a little and cause an odd pounding in his chest.

Regardless, Norway seemed to be distancing himself away from Iceland, and stopped asking him to call him 'brother.

o~*~o

"Nor, it's me… please call back." Iceland's voice sighed and hung up the phone, leaving yet another message on his brother's phone. Each message increased in a worrying tone. Maybe… just maybe if he started to call Norway 'brother', he would go back to normal. He wasn't even sure why he refused in the first place; he was just doing what his body told him to do.

Norway sat huddled on the corner of his sofa. The sound of his brother's voice ran through the house from the untouched answering machine. The weakened nation shuddered a little as a wisp of cold air entered the room.

"Aren't you going to answer it next time?" The placid voice of the phantasm called from the other side of the sofa, only just appearing. Norway looked up at it, noticing the change in appearance. Its eyes had reddened a little, and it wore a white and grey version of his usual uniform with a white cloak draped over his shoulders. "Next time… maybe… later…" Norway's voice trailed off.

"You said that last time, and the time before. It's been a week now dear Norge, don't you think you should get off your lazy ass and do something?" Its voice suddenly gained an agitated tone.

"I don't get you…."

"Huh?"

"You encourage me, then you discourage me. What is it you want? I told you already I love you… me… I don't understand…" His voice drained out as the being wrapped its arms around him in one swift movement. "What're you doing now…?" The blonde tried to push the phantasm away but it did not budge. Instead, it buried its head in the crook of Norway's neck and began to lick and kiss at a patch of skin. All Norway could do was bite his lip and shudder.

"Would you rather I look like Island?"

Silence.

"I take that as a yes then."

"So?"

"Doesn't that say something?"

"I never said 'yes'…"

"But you didn't say no~" It cooed softly and trailed its hands down to Norway's waist.

"Shut it." Norway glared at it a little as he tried to pry those cold hands away from him.

"But you love him, you confessed that to m-"

The loud ringing of the phone cut it off. It looked at Norway expectantly, guiding his hand towards the phone. Norway sighed and picked up the phone, bringing it to his ear.

"Is?" He began.

"Nor! _Finally_ you pick up the phone! What's up with you? I've been worried an-" The nation's voice was panicked.

"Island," The elder nation began firmly. Though he paused for a second as he felt the hand that held the phone begin to shake. "Island… visit me… come here." His voice was a little shaky but still to Iceland, it felt like an order… no… a plea.

"Is something wrong?" The young nation frowned at the unusually troubled tone. But there was no reply to his question. "Fine," He sighed a little. "I'll be over as soon as I can."

o~*~o

_Tap tap_

Iceland stood outside the door to Norway's house. Anxiety had filled him since the moment he left his house. He peered up at the grey snow clouds. It looked as if they could burst at any moment. His heart was beating ever so fast though. Pounding. Pounding. His pulse increased as he heard footsteps approach the door, causing him to stiffen and tightly clench his chest with his hand. Why? Why was this happening?!

The door creaked open slowly and Norway's pale figure immerged from the darkness.

"Nor! Are you-" His brother's thing hand had quickly grabbed Iceland's wrist and pulled him inside, shutting the door before anymore light could come in.

"Hei bror…" Norway smiled feebly, the grip on his brother's wrist tightening just a little.

"Halló Nor," Iceland winced a little at the pain. "So why did you call me here? You've been ignoring me all this time and only now-" His stained voice was cut off by Norway letting go of his wrist and carefully wrapping those pale, shaking arms pull his little brother into a tight hug. The silver hair nation grew stiff as he felt his heartbeat quicken.

"I'm sorry."

Norway leaned closer to Iceland so their foreheads were touching, their lips just millimetres apart. The weaker nation's lips were parted every so slightly, letting Iceland feel his breath on his lips.

"_Storebror_."

"Huh?! What?! No! Is that all you wanted?!" Iceland's voice rose to almost a shout.

"No! Please! Just… please _lillebror_! Call me _storebror_, please!" Norway grabbed his brother's shoulders and shook him as he pleaded. "_Make me forget_… m-make me… forget…" His head hung low, but he gazed up into Iceland's lovely eyes. Iceland locked eye contact with his brothers. He saw his pupils. His pupils were shaking.

_How did this happen…?_

"_Storebror_… what happened?" The Icelandic nation tried smiled softly and reassuringly. Norway didn't answer. He just let his hands run down to Iceland's waist, and his head rest on one of those slender shoulders. The younger nation stiffened, eyes widening just a bit as he felt Norway's lips ghost over the skin on his neck. It felt… weird… but it felt nice.

Norway couldn't hold back much longer. His control was fading… slowly slipping into the arms of his desires, his true self. He was trying to stop himself from slamming Iceland against the wall and taking him there and then but oh God it was hard to do that. His wet tongue poked at Iceland's soft, creamy skin, licking it, enjoying his brother shiver due to his touch. "Nor! What the hell are you doing?!" Iceland yelled and pushed his brother away.

"Hmm…?" Norway smiled half-heartedly and shrugged. His body needed this right now- he was begging for it. His head pounded, things felt like they were spinning. His heart ached with love, lust and need. The feeling in his chest tightened as he suddenly left a wave of an indescribable feeling sweep over him.

"Allow me."

Said the voice in his head.

He had fallen submissive to his desires. And now he was going to get what he wanted.

Oh how he _loved_ Iceland.

An unusual, sly smile spread across his face as he touched Iceland's hand, holding it tight. "Let's go somewhere else lillebror…" He said, pretending as if nothing happened. Iceland shook his head. He didn't know what was going to happen next. He was scared. Why did his brother do that? He was confused. Everything surrounding his brother seemed so unpredictable.

Not liking his reaction, Norway pulled Iceland upstairs and into his room, despite the protests. Those just made him want his precious brother even more. Quickly, he pushed Iceland against the wall. Iceland was in a state of panic. Everything was happening so quickly, he had no time to react. This didn't feel like Norway… it wasn't the Norway he knew. "Wh-What're you doing?! You're acting strange!" He protested oh so cutely.

"We are continuing what we started." Norway smirked and slid his hands back onto Iceland's hips, pressing their bodies together. Iceland tried to pry his brother's hands away but he suddenly froze as he felt those same lips press against his own. His face flushed a beautiful shade of red as he muffled protests into the kiss.

"It's… nnn… It's even better than I… mmm… imagined…" Norway spoke softly in between breaths. Iceland's lips were so soft, so perfect; he wanted them all to himself.

"N-No! I-It's weird, stop it Noregur!" He shouted, trying to register the feeling. The elder nation quickly slipped his tongue into his tongue, earning a gasp and a muted squeak from his squirming partner. He roughly started to play with Iceland's tongue, pressing against it, twirling it around his… oh God it just felt _so good_. The younger nation couldn't help but let out a soft moan as his brother continued to play with his tongue.

"Nnn… bror…" Iceland gripped his brother's shirt as his tongue was coaxed out of his mouth, allowing Norway to play with his tongue in the cool air. However, soon Norway reluctantly pulled away, panting lightly. Iceland's face was blushing perfectly, his lips parted and panting softly. It was a beautiful sight.

Slowly and cruelly, a wave of realisation took over his desires and Norway regained control. "I-Island…? Island! _Herregud_! I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… I-I didn't know what came over me… I'm sorry I didn't mean to!" He quickly blurted out at once.

Iceland breathed deeply. "It… was nice…" He accidentally slipped out, quickly covering his mouth. Norway just stared at him.

"I… I love you Iceland. It's disgusting that I could ever think of that… of my little brother. But damn… I can't help how I feel! I've kept it in for all this time… and now I just want you. I want you so much…" Norway finally broke, wailing loudly into his hands.

"All this time… all this time you've been hurting… because of me… but now I finally understand…" Iceland murmured, as his brother calmed down and looked sorrowfully at him, his eyes burning with emotion, waiting for Iceland to push him away, to disown him, to _hate _him.

"_Ég elksa þig_."

* * *

><p>Sorry it took so long. But it's finally here! I've noticed a lot of people suddenly follow this story and I, and all I can say is thank you!<p>

Thank you for being patient with me and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.

I received a message from a lovely person who has followed this story and reviewed all the time. So I was able to finish this chapter finally thanks to the motivation boost!

**Your reviews and feedback are my motivation for writing! They are all read and all ****appreciated!**

**-Lemonade from Darkness**


	7. Encounter 7

**Desire**

**'s not just lust my dears.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Ice… are you sure this is okay?"<p>

"Yes, it's fine… j-just get on with it."

Iceland breathed heavily. He was lying on Norway's bed, legs spread with the owner in between them. Gazing up at him, Iceland watched as his _brother_ slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Those fingers were cold and he could feel them- those beautiful, slender fingers. Once Iceland's shirt was off and tossed to the side, Norway began licking and kissing the untouched skin. The younger nation shivered in pleasure as the elder nation traced down to his chest with his hot, wet tongue. He gasped silently as he felt that tongue swirl around one of his nipples. "N-Nor~" The Icelandic nation mewled softly and squirmed a little, not used to this new pleasure.

Gently, Norway grazed over the growing bulge in Iceland's trousers, causing the smaller nation to clamp a hand over his mouth and let out a muffled moan. Norway smirked at this reaction. "I can't hear you, _bror,_" He whispered into his ear before rubbing the bulge harder and faster, feeling his brother harden more. "Tell me, do you want more?" As much as Norway wanted to pin Iceland down and fuck him there and then, he wanted to tease him.

He wanted to see how much he _loved_ him.

Iceland could only moan louder while he nodded and let out whimpers of "Já~" and "More~". After a few minutes of sexually teasing the adorable nation beneath him, Norway decided he was bored and quickly pulled down Iceland's trousers, along with his boxers before throwing them off the bed. Iceland gasped a little at his sudden actions and flushed a beautiful shade of crimson. Not just because he was half naked in front of his brother, but also because his member was fully erect and dripping pre-cum. And it didn't help that Norway was staring down at him lustfully, licking his lips with a clear erection in his trousers.

"S-Stop staring at me and get on with it!" The younger nation finally blurted out. In response Norway smirked and shook his head before pulling his brother up from his position so that his head was in between his older brother's legs. The innocent boy's eyes grew wide as Norway unzipped his trousers and tugged out his own arousal. Gazing down at his beautiful brother, he gently poked the head of his member against those soft lips and muttered one word- "Suck." Iceland nodded slowly and hesitantly took the head into his mouth and began to suck slowly. Norway groaned in pleasure, his mouth was so warm. It was better than he imagined it would be. The silver haired boy began to take more into his mouth as he got used to Norway's taste. It wasn't the best thing he had tasted, neither was it the worst. Gently, "I-Ice… m-more… i-it feels good…" Norway ran his fingers through his brother's hair, tugging him closer to him, forcing Iceland to take even more into his mouth. Iceland just sucked eagerly in response, enjoying the moans he had drawn out from his brother's mouth.

Nearly all too soon, the elder nation let out a loud moan before realising his seed into his unsuspecting brother's mouth. Iceland hesitantly swallowed, trying not to choke on the thick substance. He sat up and slowly kissed his brother's cheek, "D-Did I do it correctly…?" He asked with a blush spread across his face.

"Y-Yeah… y-you did good…" Norway smiled a little and gave his little brother a pat on his head. "I love you Ice… I really do." He spoke with a hint of happiness in his voice.

"I love you too Noregur… a-as a lover and as a brother…" Iceland smiled shyly and held his brother's hand lightly.

Wordlessly, Norway pushed Iceland back onto the comfy bed and began to undress himself. Iceland gazed up at him, blushing with a gazed filled with lust. "We're going to do _it_?" he questioned and shifted uncomfortably, mainly due to the fact he was still fully erect.

Norway nodded and teased his brother's entrance with his finger. "We both need this… perhaps you more than I…~" He chuckled lightly and relished the cute gasps and squeaks hi brother made as that cold, slender finger pushed in. Iceland was tight. Hot and tight. And when his elder brother told him this, his blush only deepened. Soon, Norway inserted a second finger and started scissoring his fingers, stretching his brother's entrance so it would be able to fit something more than two fingers. The adorable nation could only let out more moans, though they had hints of pain to them, they were still pleasured.

"N-Nor… p-put it in…" Iceland hissed after a few more minutes of pleasurable torture.

"Are you sure…? I don't want to hurt you…" Norway frowned and looked down at the silver haired nation, a bit taken back by Iceland's impatience.

"I'm sure… it's fine, y-you won't hurt me." The smaller nation smiled reassuringly and spread his legs as an invitation.

The Norwegian nodded and slowly pushed himself inside, groaning at the sudden warmth and tightness around his member. The Icelandic gasped at the intrusion and moaned in far more discomfort than pleasure. "A-Am I hurting?" Norway asked worriedly, watching his brother grip onto the sheets ever so tightly.

"I-It doesn't matter… j-just do it…" Iceland bit his lip, trying to contain the noises he produced. Reluctantly, Norway obliged and pushed all the way in, sharing his moans with his brother who had failed to keep quiet. Norway stayed in that position for a while, waiting for Iceland to adjust to his size.

"Y-You're too damn big…" Iceland scowled up at his brother with that blush still spread all over his face.

"What was that…~?" Norway smirked and started to thrust slowly.

"A-Ah~! N-Nothing…!" Iceland let out a sudden groan of pleasure, which only made his brother speed up his actions. "N-No~ N-Noregur that's too fast!" He moaned as he shut his eyes tightly.

"I can't… nng… h-help it… ahh… Island y-you feel too good…~" His elder brother moaned as he continued pounding into his brother.

After a while, Iceland let out a sudden wail of pleasure, moaning his brother's name as he released heavily onto his chest. Feeling his brother tighten around him, Norway let out an unusually loud moan for himself before releasing his seed deep inside Iceland.

Slowly, Norway pulled out and flopped down on the bed, panting lightly as Iceland climbed on top of him.

Only the sound of light panting could be heard.

"_Jeg elsker deg_."

o~*~o

"Island… are you sure you're okay with this…?" Norway asked with a slightly cautious tone as he places the two mugs of coffee onto the wooden table.

"Yes, as I've told you a million times before, _Noregur_." Iceland sighed and watched his brother pace up and down the room. "Look… I'm not making up my feelings just because w-we… we…"

"Had sex?"

"Yeah, that…" Iceland grumbled and sipped his coffee.

Norway stopped pacing and turned to look at his brother before pulling up a chair and sitting next to him. "Look… I-I'm sorry for forcing myself on you… I couldn't control my stupid body… please _Island_… don't go along with this just to make me- mmffp?" The elder Nordic was cut off as Iceland quickly pressed his lips against his.

"Idiot _Noregur_… I told you before! I-I… e-erm… _é__g elska þig_… y-yeah…" Iceland huffed and blushed deeply. The thing with Iceland was, that though he appeared to be cool and stoic like his brother, he could actually become flustered by trivial things such as telling his brother how much he loved him. It was something Norway found rather… cute.

The blonde nation smiles a little and ruffled Iceland's already messy hair before planting a kiss on his forehead. "I love you too Ice…" He wrapped his arms around his shoulders and held his brother close to him, close enough to hear his heartbeat. Iceland hid his smile in his brother's chest and nuzzled him gently.

Unbeknownst to Norway, the phantasm watched the pair from a corner of the room. It sighed and glanced outside. Outside, the snow clouds were dispersing slowly and cracks of the true, blue sky were seeping through. The air wasn't warm, but it wasn't cold either. But it was warm enough for the snow to start melting but cold enough for the snow to fall lightly and gently. Quietly, the being tiptoed past the pair and wandered outside, and for a few moments it stood still and gazed down at it's pale, translucent hands. But something was different this time. Those once cold hands were now damp and warm with small, salty water droplets.

It was crying.

* * *

><p>So how long did this take to come out? A few months? Aha... sorry about that but you know, life gets in the way.<p>

The story is coming to a close with the next chapter being the last! Thank you all for reading so far. Thank you for those 39 nice heartwarming reviews. I love you all~

After this, there will be something up for Valentines Day (hopefully).

I'm starting to question the motives of the phantasm now... aha...

**-Scarlet Septette  
>(formerly Limonade de 'lObscur)<br>**


	8. Final Encounter

**53ミニッツの青い海**

* * *

><p>"So I guess you don't need me anymore."<p>

"I wouldn't say that exactly."

It wasn't a room. It wasn't on Earth. There were no corners, no floor, no roof, and no horizon.

There was just endless, white space.

No future, no present and no past- Time had stopped. Space seemed endless as well.

The phantasm, in all its pathetic glory seemed to stand a distance away from Norway. Its white cloak seemed to become one with the surroundings. The Norwegian studied the figure in front of him and started to realise it was starting to look a lot less like him: it had crimson eyes that looked as if they were emitting a faint, red glow; its hair seemed to be much paler than before, almost white, not silver. No… such a being would and could never be anything like his precious brother.

The phantasm seemed almost startled by the words of the nation.

"Why…?" It questioned.

"You're me, you said. Right? So… I need me… or I wouldn't exist."

It sighed and smiled, before gliding towards him in almost a god like fashion. "That… isn't exactly the case." It spoke calmly and softly, yet somehow it felt like its voice filled all of the space. "Norway… do you honestly believe all of this… is real?"

"Of course it's real. Why wouldn't i-it be?!" He answered, a little more fiercely than intended.

"It's gone by… quickly. Hasn't it?"

"It's been a few months now…" The Norwegian spoke like it was the most obvious thing and shouldn't be questioned.

"Tell me what you did from when Iceland announced his results to the group to when Iceland called you. Tell me what you did before you were sitting under that tree, that one snowy day." It demanded.

"I-I… don't remember…" The Norwegian trailed off as his calm expression was taken over by fear. "N-No… this couldn't have all been a… dream…"

"Dreams… reality… which is which? When we 'dream', 'reality' seems to be a blur… and when we 'wake up' … well our dreams become a blur. Maybe you are dreaming… or maybe you're not because when you dream, it becomes your reality for that small moment in time. You never know, maybe you'll forget our talk and maybe this here… becomes the dream."

The nation stood completely still, trying to comprehend what was being said to him with those dry, cold lips.

"Time has gone by quickly… almost like the chapters of a short book." The phantasm stroked Norway's cheek with his pale, translucent hand.

"You're saying I don't exist…?" Norway grasped its wrist, trying to pull it away but its hand was stuck to his face like a fly on a frog's tongue. "I'm not saying you don't' exist… but I'm not saying you do."

"You might as well be. 'Like pages of a book'? Am I not real? Am I some sort of fictional character?!" Norway's voice was almost a shout. He was confused… so confused and his voice sounded like that of a weak child.

"That's quite funny, now that you've mentioned it." However it did not laugh. "I wouldn't be surprised if someone out there, had made a book and it surrounded you and your friends… your life… and everyone else's lives. However… right now that is not the case."

"Then what is?"

The phantasm paused for a second before folding its arms and turning away. "Let's say… someone out there has really done what I said. He drew out your life and along with you, everyone else. However… one can only create so much. That's where… this happens. Where there are gaps, people fill them in… writing new chapters to your life everyday… giving you new memories. But when they clash… that's when you experience these dreams."

He stood there, stunned by the words, stunned by the bluntness of its tone, stunned by how much of a lie he had been living.

If 'living' was even the right word.

"S-So… what you're saying is I don't exist?! I'm just… a character everyone uses in my own world? What even is… I-I don't understand… where is reality…?" The nation suddenly broke down, sinking to his knees and sobbing into his hands. "Why… why did you have to tell me _this_?!" He wailed, his voice echoing in the infinite space.

"Would it surprise you… if I told you I have had this conversation with you numerous times before? You just don't remember it… it's like a dream. I am a phantasm." It spoke with no remorse, looking down at Norway with the red in its eyes growing stronger and stronger.

There was no response, just the sound of soft sobbing.

"When you wake up, you'll forget this ever happened, and then continue on in a new life… so there's no point in being sad about it now." It sat in front of Norway, gazing over him but still with that emotionless tone.

"B-But… I… l-lo… land…" The Norwegian's words were muffled.

"Hm…?"

"B-But I love Iceland! Wh-What was all that for?! I love him… my Iceland… I-I don't want to… l-live another life without loving him!" He cried loudly with his voice filled with sorrow and anguish.

For once, the phantasm has some pity in its eyes. "You'll forget everything though… there's no point in crying…" It whispered.

"But now… at this point in time, I remember! I remember embracing him… loving him… feeling his lips on mine and mine all over his body… T-Tell me… wh-what were you even there for?!" He yelled in distress.

"I am a catalyst, there purely to get the story of your life moving." Though unintentional, its words were cold.

"Are you even me…?" The pitiful nation choked through his tears.

"Of course I am… I would never lie to myself…" It combed back Norway's hair behind his ears and delivered a small kiss to his temple. However Norway did not look up.

"That one time… when I dreamed I was in a car with Denmark was that-"

"That's for you to decide… I don't have much 'time' left here with you until you move on…"

Norway just shook his head in response and opened his mouth to speak, but the phantasm just pressed its lips against his in an attempt to quiet him. The nation didn't protest and let the kiss last. Only the sound of lips and tongues playing could be heard. Norway wasn't sure why he was doing this; something just compelled him to do so.

After what seemed like forever, the being pulled away and gazed into Norway's eyes. Norway dropped his gaze and sighed a little. "Someone's dictating my life… right? Someone is… telling me how to feel… how to act… is that why I felt so compelled to… kiss you…?" The phantasm nodded slowly before pulling the nimble nation to his feet before quickly embracing him and kissing him again, leaving Norway a little confused.

"I start to… miss you… every time this happens. I'm not sure why… something is telling me to not let you go but it's my… role." It let a sad smile pass its lips.

o~*~o

Norway woke up slowly the next morning, yawning with not much recollection of the dream he just had. He sat up, only to find his bed surrounded by papers, as if they were torn out of a book. But on closer inspection, he found the pages to be blank. Turning to his side, he found that someone had been sleeping with him.

Just then, a door opened and Iceland walked out; his skin slightly moist with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Oh, good morning Nor… you were really tired after last night… no surprise you've only just woken up." The younger nation chuckled lightly and crawled onto the blonde's lap, kissing him gently. Norway smiled tiredly and held his hips, looking around. "So… what's up with all the paper…?" He raised a brow, looking as Iceland just realised the mess.

"Ah…! It was probably the cat… he came in as I went to take a shower…" He sighed and nuzzled Norway's cheek.

Ah yes, Iceland. He was with Iceland, his love and one and only. He remembered his late night sex with the adorable nation and apparently, it went on for more than he intended it to be.

Norway was happy.

* * *

><p>Well that escalated quickly.<br>If anyone is interested, I have been making this up as the story progressed. I was going to have lots of blood but then I thought of something really deep.

Thanks to those who sent me such lovely messages and gave me lovely words too!

Thank you for reading this story, I'm so happy lots of people enjoy my work. All of my love for you~

Until we meet again in the next story, farewell.

**-Scarlet Septette**


End file.
